The War of the Island (AU Fanfic)
This is basically an AU. So enjoy! Summary The tribes have completely different leaders; Queen Jubilee of the RainWings, Queen Harrier of the SkyWings, King Cold Front of the IceWings, King Gravetamer of the NightWings, King Diamondback of the SandWings, King Gator of the MudWings, and King Torrent of the SeaWings. And with this, the Prophecy was never written, the dragonets of Destiny were never recognized, and the SandWing Queen War was never started. But, a different war has broken out among Pyrrhia, a war over an island located off of Rainforest kingdom that would be a perfect place for any kingdom to thrive in. Now, two Alliances have formed; the Great Alliance with the SeaWings, the NightWings, and the SandWings and the Powered Alliance with the SkyWings, the IceWings, and the MudWings. And even though the island was found off the Rainforest kingdom, the RainWings a perfectly content with not claiming the land. So, what Alliance will you cheer on? Who will actually earn it? And who will perish in the process? Characters Here's a bit about the characters before you start reading: Queen Jubilee is the Queen of the RainWing tribe and is very proud of her reigning monarch title. She is a very empathetic ruler and tries to treat everyone very fairly, even tribes who have tried to attack hers. But, Jubilee is a bit kooky and can get a bit wacky at times, so watch out for that. She has light green eyes. Queen Harrier is Queen of the SkyWing tribe and is even more proud than Jubilee about her powerful title. She is a lot like a dictator in a sense that she believes that she has the right to own everything in Pyrriah, but she is just holding her powerful nation off. But, Harrier can be kind to those she chooses. She has golden scales with amber eyes. King Cold Front is the King of the IceWings and only holds this title because he is Queen Harrier's mate. He is very secluded in a sense that he doesn't address his subjects often. Though, King Cold Front can be bossy from time to time, he tries to have what's best for his kingdom. He has silver scales with some pale blues ones and dark blue eyes. Gravetamer is the King of the NightWings and is very quiet and rarely talks much. Instead, he has many servants speak to his kingdom for him. But, Gravetamer isn't stuck up, he is actually very compassionate to dragonets and other dragons smaller than him. He has black scales with dark purple underscales and dark blue eyes. Diamondback is the King of the SandWings and is thought to be a very poor, awfully chosen leader for the tribe. All he seems to care about is pleasing himself and having a good time, which isn't irresponsible at all in his mind. Diamondback is also very annoying at times, and is constantly singing. He has white-gold scales and black eyes. King Gator is the King of the MudWings and acts like every average one; he loves to eat and loves to roll in the mud. He is a bit larger than other MudWings and is a bit stronger as well. King Gator has a soft spot for young scavengers and loves to see them run around and play. He has brown scales with amber underscales with gold-amber eyes. King Torrent is the King of the Seawings and seems to be the perfect candidate for a leader figure. He is very kind and loyal to his subjects, kingdom, and alliance. King Torrent loves playing with dragonets and sometimes volunteers to help out in the nursery. He has dark blue scales and bright green eyes. Angler is a Seawing NightWing hybrid and is cousins to King torrent. He can hold his breath for a long time, but can't breathe underwater or read minds or see the future like NightWings do. Angler was formerly an assassin for the Great Alliance, but ran away with his RainWing mate's egg when he discovered he had to kill it. He has very dark blue scales, glowing stripes, and purple eyes. Cinnabari is an average RainWing who works in the infirmary in the RainWing territory. He has unusually bright, almost blinding scales and multiple scars covering his body. He was once a fighter in the SkyWing Arena, but when the Great Alliance attacked, he quickly fled. Now, he is back in the rainforest working again. He has color shifting scales and baby blue eyes. Quetzal is a Sandwing RainWing hybrid who lives in the RainWing territory and works along side Cinnabari in the infirmary. He is noticeably smaller than average dragons with tiny wings that cause him to be a poor flier. Quetzal has average poison spit like RainWings but a weak barb that is hardly fatal. He mostly color shifting scales, but some of his scales are off-white and unable to be shifted and black eyes. Silt is a mutant MudWing that is very, very small compared to average ones causing him to stick out like a sore thumb. He isn't muscular like most MudWings and has a body type somewhat like a SkyWing. Silt has been proven to be a purebred MudWing, which has dragons scratching their heads about how he could hatch so strangely. He has pale brown scales with gold underscales, amber eyes, and hatched from a blood-red egg. Heatwave is a SkyWing who was born with too much fire, but not as severely as Peril. He was kept alive and was chosen to work in the nursery to help hatch eggs with his strange heat. But, when Queen Harrier was born, Heatwave was bumped up to her caretaker and the one who helped her become a Queen. Him and Harrier became best friends, and when she did become Queen, he became her first guard. He was dark red scales with blue eyes. Patchnose is a traitorous SandWing who betrayed the Great Alliance to join the Powered Alliance. He believed that Diamondback was a terrible King and challenged him to the throne, but he eventually lost when Diamondback had used the small bit of cleverness he had to beat Patchnose. Now, he works for King Cold Front in the IceWing kingdom as his first guard. He has sandy colored scales with black eyes and some scars on his body. Screamseer is Gravetamer's daughter, making her Princess of the NightWings. She is incredibly annoying, bratty, and nosey that the guards can barely stand her. Though, they take into account that she is only years old and is still a dragonet. Screamseer can read dragons' minds and see into the future exceptionally well, making her the star of her class. She has dark purple scales with silver underscales and strange light blue eyes. Crystalline is a beautiful IceWing who is one of the Powered Alliances most trusted assassins. She is very seductive and tricky, but can be demanding and nasty at times. She hatched from a twin egg, which even though is an undesired trait was taken in by the King and taught everything she knows from him. She has pale blue scales with black eyes. Polarized is Crystalline's twin sister and works along side her as an assassin. Though her sister is very harsh and seductive, Polarized can be very empathetic and kind to others. She is even nice to dragons in the Great Alliance, which causes her to get in trouble a lot with both her sister and the king. She has silvery scales with dark blue eyes. There are more characters, but these are just the main ones for now. Prologue The female MudWing curled around the blood red egg in an attempt to conceal it away from the SkyWing guards. She was filled with fear and terror the whole time she had been in the awful place; she was forced to fight other dragons while she was still pregnant with her egg and got little to no food at all. But unlike most Mudwings, the food part wasn't the thing that pained her the most, it was that if the guards found her egg they would surely kill it. She felt a bit of happiness that she hadn't fought for months, giving her time to incubate her close-hatching egg, and that she knew it would hatch in a matter of a month or two. Suddenly, an amber-scaled dragon flew up to her platform, giving the female teasing looks. "Did you really think you could hatch that egg without us knowing?" The MudWing tried to play dumb, looking at the guard with a puzzled look. "I don't know what you could possibly be talking about" she answered, shifting her weight to hide the egg more. The guard crashed into the female, almost knocking her from the platform, but displaying the red egg to him. "You think I'm stupid don't you?" She gave the guard a sorrow-filled look of guilt as he stared at the egg. Suddenly, the SkyWing snatched the egg from its mother, toying with her. "Well look here, it seems like it could hatch any minute!" he exclaimed with sarcastic excitement "It would be a shame if something were to happen to it" The female MudWing growled, pulling against her restraints, but she got nowhere. The guard pretended to toss it; throwing it up in the air and catching it. But, after a few moments of the mother trying to reach for her egg and the guard teasing her, the male SkyWing eventually let the egg fall for real. The female MudWing screamed in horror as she watched her own flesh and blood tumble to the ground. As the egg crashed onto the earth below, the hard shell cracked open, revealing a disfigured dragonet that had surprisingly survived the fall. But, its triumphant moment of life didn't last very long as another SkyWing slowly walked over to the dragonet. The dark red dragon picked up the MudWing in his claws, a smirk spreading across his snout. But, his sheer sadistic happiness faded as he realized that the dragonet was hatched from a blood red egg and wasn't effected by his flame. The large dragon grunted in frustration and wrapped his talons around the disfigured dragonet's neck, planning on strangling the newborn. "Heatwave!" a small voice whimpered, causing the SkyWing to turn is head "Leave it alone!" Heatwave stared straight into the eyes of his young mistress, Princess Harrier. The young Royal had a stubborn look on her face as her guards glared at the dark red-scaled dragon. Heatwave let his strong grip loosen on the dragonet's neck, letting it land on the ground. Princess Harrier dashed over to the MudWing and smiled at it. "Wow! He looks really weird!" She said, poking his twisted wings "Look! He's so skinny!" One of the guards cleared his throat "Your Highness, I think your father would like to see you asleep now" he said as the other guard ushered the young Princess away "Heatwave, I trust that you can dispose of that freak" Heatwave nodded, quickly grabbing the dragonet from its egg shell and opening his wings to display his dark scales. "You trust right, sir" he said, darting into the air. He knew exactly what the guard had meant, and the large dragon headed for Diamond Spray Delta to drown the MudWing. He believed that releasing this freak of nature from its life would be a blessing, for the MudWing would be even more of an eye sore as an adult. "Don't you worry you little monster" Heatwave growled, clutching the MudWing tightly "I fix you up real good" The SkyWing spiraled down to the Delta, landing down at the bank of the water. He let his talons sink into the dirt, breathing in the air of nature. It wasn't often that Heatwave was able to leave the SkyWing territory, even rarer going to somewhere with such a beautiful scene. He bared his teeth when he remember why he was here in the first place; to kill a creature that hadn't even spoken yet. Heatwave sighed and set the MudWing down. "I can't do it" he muttered, turning his head away from the dragonet "I've killed so many dragons in my lifetime, but I won't kill a dragonet" The male SkyWing knew what he had to do, he had to do what was right. He began to dig a small ditch in the earth a bit of a distance from the Delta bank, and laid the dragonet in the hole. "I'll be back, back to keep you safe..." he muttered before bolting into the sky to return to his kingdom... Three Years Later The dragonet looked up at the SkyWing as he circled down to the ground. "Heatwave!" he called with joy up at his parental figure "You haven't been back in a few days, I was worried!" Heatwave landed on the ground, his eyes filled with frenzied panic. "Silt, you have to listen to me" he huffed, trying to catch his breath "Run away as far as you can from here!" Silt titled his head in confusion, stepping closer to the SkyWing. "W-What do you mean? What's going on?" he asked, concerned with the older dragon's worry. The larger dragon growled, annoyed with the strange dragon's stubbornness. "I said run! Listen to me before I hurt you!" he screamed, his body giving off a violent heat "I don't want you hurt!" The young dragon shook his head "I'm not leaving until you tell me wha-" the MudWing's words were cut short when a flood of SkyWing soldiers clouded the sky, blocking out most of the sun's light. Silt was still confused on what was happening, causing his eyes to well up in tears. Heatwave narrowed his eyes "See? If you weren't so stupid, you would have been safe by now!" Silt couldn't respond before a large SkyWing guard crashed onto the ground behind Heatwave, causing the dragon to turn around in a rush. "I thought we told you to get rid of that thing!" the guard barked, unsheathing his sharp claws "This is what happens when you disobey orders" Silt whimpered, backing away from the two dragons "Y-You betrayed me? I thought you were a good dragon, but I now see you were supposed to kill me!" he shouted, opening his deformed wings and frantically flapping them "I never want to see you again!" Heatwave ignored the dragonet's words as he finally fled, actually listening to him for once. The guard lunged at the dark red dragon, knocking him into the Delta. The two dragons exchanged bites and scratches before Heatwave gave up. "I swear... I'll never disobey orders again..." (I hope you enjoyed the prologue, but unfortunately I can't begin the first chapter yet. So you have to wait a little bit before it's published, but I highly doubt anyone's reading this anyway...) Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete)